


Expectations vs Reality

by TheOneOfSeven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Kouhai-Senpai Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneOfSeven/pseuds/TheOneOfSeven
Summary: Being a Student Council President isn't exactly the easiest job around, but Junichi Hirashima knows how it's done ~ He is pretty popular with the students at school, he got good looks and even the cutest boyfriend around~! He loves him so dearly, however, it has shown to be an ominous aura around recently and Junichi have to stay on his guard or otherwise...It'll be too late.





	Expectations vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot I am about to write, I want to tell the idea is inspired by a spin-off story to the Yaoi series, Dakaretai Otoko Ichinii Odosarete Imasu or Dakaretai for short. The spin-off series is called Netorare Triangle, enjoy your reading ~

Junichi Hirashima were one of the popular students in high-school, he got the charisma, he got the looks and he got quite the personality ~ He had everything in his arms and believe it or not, but he wasn't single, nope, he wasn't. His boyfriend was the first-year student, Ryouta Kondou. His innocent looks, his cute personality and his overall innocence was truly something to protect and Junichi loved him to bits. Junichi was currently in the third year and he was about to graduate within few months and he still was a virgin. He dated Ryouta in three months and he wanted already to go further than the 'only kissing' line. Today...he was about to ask him.

Junichi and Ryouta were all alone in an empty classroom, both making out. Junichi had no awareness that there were someone far away on the other building, snapping pictures of the kissing couple and they simply smirked for themselves as they knew what they were going to do with the pictures later on. Junichi leaned down to kiss his boyfriend even more until Ryouta pulled away, panting softly and looked up at his boyfriend cutely as he held onto his school jacket.

"J-Junichi-senpai, I have a meeting to attend to...I-I don't wanna be late..." He spoke as he averted his gaze shyly and blushed even more after the kissing, Junichi gazed at the clock on the wall and let out a soft sigh before he smiled down at him and simply stroked his hair lovingly before kissing on his head.

"Alright then, I'll let you go to the meeting, I'll be waiting here for you, so we can walk home together." Junichi said while looking at him with a gentle gaze and kissed on his forehead, Ryouta blushed faintly at this and nodded before he giggled at the kissing on his head, he looked up at him with wide eyes and hugged his hand before he stood up on his toes and kissed on his cheek softly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Junichi-senpai ~" He replied with a soft giggle and looked into his eyes before he stepped back and waved with his hand as he left the classroom, Junichi stood there with his bright smile and waved with his hand as he was thinking over how cute Ryouta was and leaned against the window, he played with the long braid he had and looked at the sky longingly. "...Today, when we get home...I am going to ask him." He thought to himself and began to even imagine how Ryouta would look like beneath him, glossy eyes, reddened face and a begging mouth...It was hard to believe, but Junichi had actually studied these kind of lewd things and that was something you didn't expect from an A-student like him, even he was embarrassed over this. He flushed in embarrassment and yelped when he heard a knocking and gazed back towards the door, he saw a young man with black hair and silver eyes, staring straight at Junichi as he held onto a camera. 

"Ah, excuse me, I am Kondou Ryuu, first year student. I am from the Photography club and I got the assignment of taking pictures inside of the council room, will that work for you?" He asked as Junichi waved the dirty thoughts away from his head and thought about it before he nodded and smiled gently at the first year student, Ryuu Kondou...Was he and Ryouta related somehow? Brothers? He did mention that once.

"Of course, I didn't hear anything about this, but I gladly accept any request, so feel free to come inside and take pictures ~" Junichi said with a bright smile and gazed at the young student before he stood up and adjusted his tie, Ryuu hummed softly as he shut the door after him and looked around in the area as he smirked for himself. Accpeting any request, that sounded great ~ 

"Okay then, you can stand there by the book-shelf, otherwise, you standing by the window won't be good for the light to the camera." Ryuu noted as he adjusted the settings on the camera and gazed at the oblivious student, Junichi looked at him before he nodded in reply and went over soon after, but he got confused as he looked at the book-shelf and wondered.

"Hey, are you completely sure about this, Kondou-kun? It looks like it might get a bit dark for the camera." He said as he looked in front of him and he had no idea that Ryuu had brought out a tie and he smirked softly as he approached him from behind, loving how oblivious he was ~

"I am absolutely sure, Junichi-senpai, that place will work out ~" He purred softly before he knocked him out with his elbow and soon tied him up against the book-shelf and made sure the tie was tight around his wrists and that he wasn't able to escape from the grip. He hummed softly before he stepped back and began to snap photos of his passed out body and smirked softly, now this was just being easy for him ~

A while later, Junichi slowly woke up by the sound of snapping and adjusted his blurry vision by blinking and narrowed his eyes to see what just happened, he looked around in confusion before he looked straight at Ryuu who kept snapping pictures away, Junichi then understood the deal and furrowed his eyebrows while he leaned against the book-shelf.

"What is the meaning of this, Kondou-kun? Tying me up like this? What is your deal?" He wondered while he stared at the first year student who kept snapping pictures before he stopped and stared at the president before he simply smirked and leaned the camera against his shoulder and hummed softly.

"You are dating my twin brother, Ryouta Kondou, right? I don't like how affectionate you two have become and it pisses me off that his attention are mostly focused on you and your cheesy one-liners. I do plan to spice some things up, Ryouta has another side of him, you see and oh boy, it will be a delight for him to see pictures of his senpai being all tied up ~" Ryuu said as he looked at the now terrified Junichi who didn't even know what to do. He clenched his fists before he huffed and turned his head away before he gazed back at him once more and narrowed his eyes.

"Untie me now, that is an order. I am sorry if I am stealing your brother's attention away from you, but I can't exactly help it, you have to take that conversation with him." Junichi said as he stared at Ryuu who didn't seem to be affected by his words, he hummed softly as he tapped his finger against the camera and smirked before he brought out his bag and picked some...stuff out of there.

"No, not yet at least ~ Like I said, I want to spice some things up here, senpai ~ Now please, be kind and sit still ~" He cooed softly as his hand moved over to his pants and started to unbuckle them, Junichi saw this and began to struggle slightly and shook on his head, no, no, no! Not like this! Why did Ryouta's brother out of all people want to steal his virginity?! He saved that up for Ryouta and no one else! He opened his mouth to protest until his pants were pulled down along with his boxers, Ryuu saw his expression and then eyed down to take a look of his dick, he whistled softly before he picked up a vibrator and a remote for it and without any hesitation, he shoved the vibrator inside of Junichi and turned it on max as he held onto the remote. This caused the third year student moan in surprise and bit onto his lip to hold back his moans and shivered softly, Ryuu unbuttoned the shirt and loosened up the tie before he leaned back and started to snap pictures of the president's flushed face and hummed.

"Focus on me, senpai ~ There is no need to close your legs like that, otherwise Ryouta won't see your pride and glory ~" He taunted the older student and smirked softly at the look on his face, Junichi held back his moans and tried to focus on what the hell was happening at the moment, he arched his back before he stared at the younger one and tried to make a threatening gaze.

"S-Stop immediately! N-No matter what happens here, I-I won't let you have him, d-don't steal him away from me!" Ryuu seemed to be unfazed by this as he stared at him with raised eyebrows and tilted his head before he shrugged and smirked as he kept snapping pictures of the flushed face, he soon hummed and grinned at the devious idea he had in his mind.

"Nah, I won't stop. I will send Ryouta a copy if you are being a good boy and make a good face out of this." This caught Junichi off-guard and looked horrified, wait, what the hell did he mean there? A copy...? To Ryouta...? His eyes widened even more before he shook on his head in protest and kicked with his legs before he stared back at him and breathed heavily.

"N-No, I won't let you! I won't make a good face, n-now let me go, that is an order!" He spoke before he cried out softly when Ryuu tugged the vibrator out of his butthole and shut it off, he seemed to think for a while before he put the camera at the side and gently loosened his tie up, he gazed into his eyes and smirked before he leaned over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Damn, I missed the face you just made there, please, let me see more of that ~" He purred into his ear as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down in a swift movement, showing his pride and glory, Junichi dared to take a gaze downwards and squeaked loudly at the size of it before he shivered and shook on his head, no, no, no! Things weren't going to be like this, no! He wasn't going to lose his virginity to his lover's brother! Anyone but him! He shivered softly before he met his gaze and whimpered softly as Ryuu rubbed his dick against his hole and wondered as he smirked.

"Make more cute faces for me, senpai ~" Ryuu purred before he thrusted himself inside, causing the poor male scream at the size of his dick and shivered heavily, no...He didn't enjoy this, he...he didn't...What would Ryouta say about this? He was scared that Ryouta would assume he cheated on him when he didn't. Ryuu saw that face and grinned in delight before he began to thrust despite the protest of the president.

"Ah, make more faces ~ Please, that arouses me so ~" He moaned out as he kissed his neck and smirked even more, now he claimed Junichi as his own and there was no way Ryouta would have him for himself, now Ryouta could focus his attention on him instead of this blonde whore ~ He then decided to untie his wrists and switch position, so Junichi had his back against his chest and kept moving his hips against him. Junichi let out whimpers and moans as he shivered softly while drool dripped from his mouth and he rubbed his eyes.

"A-A...virgin..." He whispered out and this caused Ryuu stop a bit before he kept moving inside of his upperclassman and unbraided his hair, he played with it gently and smirked softly before he kissed his slender neck and rubbed his hips.

"Hm, you are a virgin and you probably saved that for Ryouta~? Well now, a shame it is, now you won't be able to have your first time with Ryouta ~ Now, be a good bitch for me and cum, okay~? I'll fuck you thousand times over to make sure you aren't a virgin and make you cum endlessly ~" He cooed before he tied his wrists again to make sure he wasn't going to struggle and grunted softly. Junichi let out quiet grunts and whimpers at the thrusts inside of him and flushed in shame when he heard his threat, he faced the ground and shivered before he heard a knock by the door and he perked his head up. Oh no...

"Junichi-senpai, I am back." Oh no, that sweet voice, it belonged to his precious boyfriend, he panicked slightly and shook on his head many times before he looked back to stare into Ryuu's eyes, the said man simply smirked in response and didn't even make an attempt to move away, Junichi felt more panic than ever and looked back when the footsteps grew louder by the minute.

"Senpai? You there?" Ryouta called out softly as Junichi whimpered even more and began to think as he tried to focus, please, he begged to god that he wasn't going to come in here and see this horrible sight in front of him. No, he didn't even want that...What was even worse was that Ryuu began to thrust more and more which caused Junichi to squirm and cry.

"Please, don't look!" He called out right when he and Ryuu cummed at the same time while Ryuu held his legs up for show, Ryuu panted softly as he smirked down at his beloved senpai and gently stroked the hair away from his face and nibbled on his ear.

"See, we synced it, we released together ~" He cooed into his ear and smirked even more as Junichi cried softly in shame, goddamn it, Ryouta saw the scene and Junichi couldn't even feel more than ashamed after letting him see such a sight...He whimpered and shivered as he didn't even know what was going to happen now, how was he going to react over this?

"Fuck you, Ryuu! Why the hell did you steal his virginity from me?!" Ryouta yelled which took Junichi actually off-guard, what...was that language and who the hell was that guy in front of him? He was so damn sure that wasn't his innocent boyfriend, that was someone else! Ryuu hummed while he was still inside of him and played with Junichi's hair, looking at his brother with no regret.

"Well, I wanted to have my fun with him and after seeing how cute he can be, I decided to have my fun with him, it was fun stealing his virgin ass ~" He cooed as he kept stroking his hair and looked at the third year student who kept flushing in shame and tried to speak, but he couldn't and whimpered, he had to speak up...He just had to.

"I-I swear to god, R-Ryouta, I didn't cheat on you! I-I never would, y-your brother j-just came in and-" He was about to speak until Ryouta threw a glare towards his face and growled in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up! Do you understand that I held myself back to touch your virgin ass?! Tch, idiot!" Junichi flinched at the yelling and couldn't even speak afterwards, that was confirmed, that wasn't his boyfriend at all. But it just got even worse, Ryuu decided to be a jerk as usual and spread Junichi's legs in front of him and looked towards Ryouta with a small smirk on his lips.

"Lookie lookie here, brother ~ He is all yours ~" He purred out as Junichi gasped softly in humiliation and shook on his head while he looked up at his boyfriend and begged with his eyes that he shouldn't do it. But boy he was wrong, Ryouta let out a soft mutter as he removed his school jacket and tie while walking over to Junichi and knelt down in front of him as he made sure Ryuu had already pulled out.

"Trust one me, senpai, I'll treat you much better than what he just did." He said before he adjusted himself and pushed himself inside, this...Junichi never expected this, he thought he was going to be the dominant one in their relationship. He always thought that Ryouta would remain innocent during their time of dating, but...he was really wrong. Now Ryouta was inside of him, they were...one. He panted softly before he moaned lin pleasure after giving in and clutched onto his shoulders as he threw his head back.

"R-Ryouta...P-Please, be gentle~!" He moaned out as the drool began to drip once more from his lips and tears of pleasure forming in his eyes, why did this feel so good? Why did Ryouta feel so good inside of him all of sudden? Ryuu was just being painful, but Ryouta was...just the right one ~ Ryouta panted as he kept moving inside of his senpai and smirked softly over his moaning and stroked his hair as he looked into his eyes.

"Goddamn, you are so tight, Junichi-senpai ~ Your walls are clenching around my dick, it's like they want me to cum already and give you the milk ~" He panted out as he kept moving and nibbled his neck meanwhile, Junichi let out soft whimpers and moans of pleasure as Ryuu sat in the background, smirking over the sight and snapped pictures of the sight and also pictures of Junichi's pleasured face, Ryouta panted softly as he looked up at his brother and asked him to get copies of Junichi's face, the young third year student panicked slight on the inside before that simply disappeared from his mind and moaned more, this...never seemed to stop.

"Woah, his cumming face looks so cute, I didn't even know Junichi-senpai had this kind of persona ~" Ryouta said as he looked down at the copies of photos he held in his hand while exhanging words with his brother, Junichi was fully dressed and looked totally lost and gone from his mind, he didn't even know what just happened. His innocent boyfriend seemed to be someone else entirely and...Ryuu was just being an asshole in general even afterwards.

"Hm, would you like to share Junichi-senpai with me, Ryou-chan~?"

"Fuck you, he is not yours and don't call him by his first name, asshole."

"How so, what about we can do this? Double penetration? How does that sound like? In that way, we both can share Junichi-senpai ~" Ryuu suggested with a small smirk on his lips, Junichi heard that and tried to keep his composure right, double...penetration? What the hell was he even thinking about?! As if that would even happen, before the Kondou brothers could even know about it, Junichi swiftly stood up and ran out of the student council room which caused the two of them notice and followed Junichi with their gazes, Ryuu furrowed his eyebrows as Ryouta stared after him and realized what just happened.

"Ah, he is running away!" He called out before he chased after him with Ryuu following behind and chuckled, now Junichi knew that his calm and composed life would never be the same with Ryouta being someone different and Ryuu joining in their relationship. Well...What more could he do than just...deal with it?

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another one-shots of this story, I truly enjoyed it cx And I also hope you enjoyed the story too ^w^


End file.
